Christmas Cheer?
by prowessMaster44
Summary: 'Twas night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a—Yeah, that's not how the Smashers do it on Christmas Day (or any day for that matter)! Entry for Smash King24's 2014 Christmas Contest! (One-shot)


**A/N: Christmas is upon us! 'Tis the season! (Well, today's only Christmas Eve, but still.)**

**So yes, this is for Smash King24's 2014 Christmas Writing Contest! This is the first time I'm participating in one, so I'm nervous. But this is just to have fun, right? :)**

**This takes on the personalities and relationships in my current Smash Bros. story (this one-shot is the exact same to Ch. 36 of my Smash Bros. story), so sorry if there are confusing parts, judges!**

**Some clearing up: **

**1. The Smash kids call Ganondorf "daddy" because he was forced to babysit them one day.**

**2. Kirby and King Dedede have a rivalry together. **

**Hopefully this helps clear some confusion up!**

**Good luck to the other contestants!**

* * *

><p>Christmas Cheer…?<p>

The second Ness opened his eyes, he knew today was a special day.

Unable to grasp what, he sat up blearily in bed and peered outside where snowflakes peeked through his window and the ground below sparkled like granulated sugar where snow statues of the Smashers sat cheerily in the vicinity. _What was this feeling…?_

And then it dawned on him.

The psychic boy sprang out of his covers, wide awake in an instant, and screeched ludicrously, "HOORAY! IT'S HERE!" making Toon nearly deaf. With that, the psychic boy barreled out of his room to inform the other every other Smasher of the great and exciting news.

"Wake up! To embrace the one day of every three-hundred sixty-five that you would take upon yourself to cherish and commemorate!" he squawked in Fox's ear.

Jolting up and socking the psychic boy in the face shrieking, "Not today, Falco!" didn't faze him as he ricocheted from the anthropomorphic fox's room to Bowser and his Koopalings' room, then the girls' room (where he received a deafening of high pitched curses and a shower of pillows to his face), and then to Red/Pokemon's room where he woke the Trainer and the Pokemon by throwing the seven Pokeballs at Red's face effectively waking both him and his Pokemon. To say the least, the Smashers were all pretty irritated to be jerked awake at six in the morning.

"Come on! It's the day! Get downstairs!"

The phrase repeated fifty-plus times, filling the entire mansion. The only sounds in the house were Ness's ecstatic screams and annoyed grumbling of the other Smashers.

Finally, with everyone gathered downstairs by the giant twinkling tree with the brightly wrapped boxes and packages under it in the living room, the excited psychic boy turned to his glaring, grumbling (but excited, he could tell) fellow Smashers waiting for the festive, jolly, merry holiday they'd all been waiting for.

And he announced happily,

"It's my birthday!"

…

…

"Sorry, wrong channel," Dark Pit grumbled.

* * *

><p>After briefly celebrating Ness's "birthday party" (which lasted about fifteen seconds) by unemotionally chanting the Birthday song, they finally moved on to the <em>real<em> event of the day.

"Can we open them now?" the kids begged.

"Soon, soon," Ganondorf said. He handed them red-and-green swirled lollipops to each of them to appease their lust for presents.

The brightly-wrapped gifts were saved for after the "totally required family feast" Peach insisted on happening.

Of course, she had to drag other Smashers into helping her cook, and the unfortunate souls turned out to be Kirby, Ike, Sonic, and Snake after they decided to eat all of Santa's cookies, proclaiming an excuse that Santa definitely didn't need them because he needs to go on a diet.

"First thing's first," the Mushroom princess said. The other four Smashers peered uncertainly at her.

"You sure Zelda or the other girls shouldn't be here instead?" Ike pointed out.

"Yeah, they'd be much more tolerable and skilled than us," Snake reasoned.

Kirby nodded (somehow) his opinion as well.

"Nope," Peach dismissed offhandedly. "Let's not be sexist here!"

"But all the females..made Thanksgiving...dinner...," Ike pointed out.

"Anyway, first thing's first, I said," Peach continued, completely ignoring Ike. "We shall make the main course: Cake!"

"_Cake?!_"

"Yes, cake! Side dishes will be pie, then dessert will be cupcakes! And the snacks later will be cheesecake! And then some tarts and tortes and truffles..."

As the Mushroom princess rattled on, the four "helpers" threw up in their mouths a little from the thought of inhaling that much sugar (well, except for Kirby whose eyes glazed over and drool formed at the corner of his mouth).

"Alright!" Peach exclaimed, clapping her hands together with an earsplitting crack. "Now, let's get the ingredients!" She peered in her recipe book that Mario had bought her on their amusement park date, and read off the ingredients while the others were supposedly collecting them.

"Flour…"

Sonic opened a cupboard and saw a mile-long row of labeled jars. He panicked. _Cake flour? All-purpose flour? Bread flour? Whole wheat flour? Pastry flour? Almond flour? Potato flour? Rice flour?_

The hedgehog decided to choose the usual white flour, but he didn't read the label which read in big, red letters,_ Laxative Powder (saved solely for Wario)_.

"Sugar…"

Kirby searched high and low for the sugar, but alas, the maze of cupboards were too overwhelming to him, so the puffball snuck outside to the snow-laden environment and scooped up some snow from the ground. _Looks like sugar, must be sugar!_ Kirby thought proudly.

"Oil..."

Snake pulled out some lotion. Lotion is oily, so it's oil!

"...and eggs!"

Ike rummaged through the fridge and scooped up a plate of leftover scrambled eggs.

"Got 'em all?" Peach asked cheerily and turned around. Her lively smile dropped considerably as she took in her "assistants'" choice of ingredients. "Ooookay. REDO!"

This time, the pink princess dealt with the ingredients herself.

* * *

><p>Outside in the shower of snowflakes, Nana plopped onto her back onto the soft snow and flapped her arms and legs. Getting up, she brushed herself off and turned around to check out her work.<p>

"Look, Daddy!" she said and pointed to her snow angel.

The Gerudo grinned slightly and complimented, "Good job."

Popo did the same thing, and Lucas, Ness, Diddy, Young and Toon did, too. The row of seven snow angles varied in shape and size, though they all were unique.

"You try it, Daddy!" Ness told Ganondorf.

The Gerudo immediately declined the request. "Uh, no thanks." The idea of lying on the snow and flailing his limbs would not be an easy memory to forget for the Smashers and their incessant teasings.

"Come on, please?" Lucas begged.

"Yea! We want you next to us!" Young added.

Ganondorf just pressed his lips together and stared down at the miniature snow angels.

The kids huddled together and whispered, "Together, okay?" The seven nodded.

Then they propelled their-selves to the Gerudo, and before he could react, he found himself landing flat on his back on the snow as the little Smashers pitched in together to saw his arms and legs side to side.

After an agonizing minute (with several onlooking Smashers snickering at the scene), the seven Smashers gently heaved the grumbling Gerudo from the ground and rotated him to face his snow angel. Ganondorf was mildly surprised and content of what he was seeing; his large silhouette followed by seven little ones was quite a memorable picture like ducklings following their parent.

Witnessing this, Palutena sighed dreamily with Pit next to her.

"Lady Palutena, may I ask a question?" the angel asked suddenly.

"Sure go ahead, Pit." Palutena remained staring at Ganondorf and the kids.

"What is the meaning of Christmas?"

The green-haired goddess stared at Pit, a little surprised at the unexpected question. "What's with this sudden question?"

"Just answer it, please."

"Hmmmm…." The goddess peered back at the Ganondorf, who had taken Diddy's hat from on top of a snowman and placed it back on the monkey's head to keep him warm, replacing the snowman's hat with the his own instead.

"Family," Palutena finally answered Pit.

The angel nodded slightly at her answer. "That seems right."

"Are you done chatting yet?" Dark Pit's voice suddenly pierced through to them. "Because I'm ready for _WAR_!"

"Huh?"

Pit and Palutena looked up to be greeted each by a snowball to the face.

"Why, that's not a way to treat a goddess, is that?" said Palutena teasingly and scooped up a pile of her own to hurl at the dark angel. Dark Pit dodged and smirked, then sent another one at Pit, who just shook off the last snowball.

"That's it!" the angel exclaimed and proceeded to scoop up some snow himself.

Yep, family.

* * *

><p>Yoshi paced leisurely down the halls and turned down the familiar path to the kitchen. He'd probably walked down this same hall an average of twenty-one times a day, barely enough to curb his appetite. But now, the warning to not come in the kitchen was heard before the green dinosaur could enter.<p>

"Do not be afraaaaaiiid," came Peach's sweet cheery voice from behind the kitchen door. "All you gotta do is to not get your fingers chopped off!"

This was a fair warning to not come in.

Alas, Yoshi left from behind the kitchen door and headed down to the freezer box in the recreation room instead. _Ah well. Ice cream will have to do for now._

The green dinosaur finally arrived at his destination, standing before the giant freezer. He could practically envision the luscious dreamy pail of ice cream sitting on the shelf behind the door that separated them, just waiting to be eaten, and he licked his lips.

Yoshi stretched out a hand and yanked the freezer door fully open, only to be greeted by—

"THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY," Falco sang from inside the freezer.

* * *

><p>"Now, who will be in charge of this?" Peach peered expectantly at the other four gulping Smashers. They stared uncertainly at the deadly, lethal-looking "ultra mega deluxe" (as printed on the side) standing mixer.<p>

Nobody spoke up.

The Mushroom princess just grinned, veiling her frustrated smile. "It's just a standing mixer. A harmless thing," she coaxed. But their expressions told her that that thing could kill.

"Alright then. Play a game of Rock Paper Scissors," Peach finally decreed, her patience hitting rock bottom.

The four turned towards each other and timidly did just that, because if they didn't, who knew what the pink princess was going to do to them. Probably drown them in cake batter. The four loosely played a round of Rock Paper Scissors.

Immediately, the cheers of Snake and Sonic were heard; they were both rocks as Ike was a scissors, and Kirby, well, they didn't know what it was.

"Is that paper? 'Cause it looks like it to me!" Ike accused the puffball.

"Of course not! It was obviously rock!" Kirby quickly bounded next to Snake and Sonic's side leaving the mercenary to fend for himself.

"And that's that!" Peach's squeal rang out. "Here you go, Ike!" She shoved the heavy standing mixer into his hands and left to tend the cheesecake. "Sonic, Snake, and Kirby, you may start with the other recipes."

The three grudgingly agreed as Ike fiddled with the standing mixer.

Ike gulped seeing the monstrous gadget sitting unpretentiously on the counter. Would it electrocute him? Chop his head off while it whirled around and around the bowl?

Finally conjuring enough courage, Ike slammed the plug into the outlet ASAP, but it slipped out in his haste, much to his horror. Cold sweat produced on his forehead as he attempted to plug the "dangerous" plug in.

After much difficulty on plugging it in, the mercenary finally succeeded attaching the mixer on it. He peered at the recipe. _Butter and eggs and sugar, _he read.

Tossing them in, he turned the knob to medium speed and stepped a good five feet away. The mixer revved to life. _Hm, this is a lot easier than I thought! _He thought, relieved.

Peach bounced over to check on him, and she peered into the mixing bowl. "Perfect!" she clapped, but then faltered when she spotted something in it.

Slowly turning around, the pink princess sauntered up ominously to the anxious mercenary and put a gloved hand on his shoulder.

And with an innocent but deadly smile, she announced to him, "There's an egg shell in the batter."

* * *

><p>"You look hairless in this weather," Lucina commented to Robin. They were bundled in warm clothes out in the large, cold and snowy backyard of the Smash Mansion.<p>

The swordsman instinctively touched his white hair as if it really did disappear. "I suppose I could get a new look," he chuckled.

"No, you look great! You always look great," the other swordswoman complimented, then smiled.

"You look utterly attractive with this background yourself," said Robin without thinking.

Nearby, Link and Zelda stuck together for warmth under a bare, skeletal tree.

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?" the Hyrule princess inquired to the Hero beside her.

Link turned his head to look at her smiling and replied, "Of course I can't tell you that now, Zel."

Zelda turned to look at him too, and she pinched his cold red nose. "RUDE-olph," she giggled.

"Oh, please," Link chuckled back.

"How about we settle this with a fight, fair and square?" Zelda suggested, smirking as she suddenly had a pack of snow in her mittens and molding it into a tight ball.

"Of course, Your Highness," Link agreed jokingly and scooped up a ball of snow himself. "Though I don't think I'd be allowed to do that if we're back in your castle and you on the throne."

"What an honor for you, then. Appreciate it!" Zelda delivered the first hit as she chucked the snowball at the Hero's direction who dodged at the last second. Link retaliated and gently hurled his snowball at the princess who ducked just in time.

"Too slow!" Zelda teased as Link smirked and replied, "I'm just warming up."

Tossing back and forth, both of them dodging expertly, Link finally was able to hit someone.

...Except, it wasn't Zelda, for she had ducked once again, and the snowball found itself splattering on Lucina's back.

Whipping around flabbergasted, Lucina stared at who had hit her, and her eyes narrowed as she spotted Link.

"You...prepare to eat my boots!" she squawked and proceeded to compact her own snowball.

Link sent her a competitive glare and replied, "Come at me! I dare ya." He concocted another snowball and the two proceeded to clash.

Lucina threw her snowball which smashed into the Hero's face, and he sent his snowball which splattered all over the swordswoman's hair.

However, the two didn't falter and each immediately created more snow ammunition. While doing so, they still somehow managed to toss childlike insults at each other.

"You know, green and white do not go together! You're like a mistake in this beautiful scenery!"

"My, you should start using dandruff shampoo!"

"Your aim is like a baby's!"

"Well your aim is like Dedede's!"

"Hey!" King Dedede protested. He was quickly removed from a fist to the face.

Zelda and Robin gawked. "So, what is the meaning of Christmas?" Zelda said rhetorically, trying to lighten the atmosphere, clearing her throat. But she was a little surprised when Robin stared at the battling swordswoman/man and replied, "Uh, family."

* * *

><p>Ike gulped. He stared into the churning bowl of the standing mixer, a little too close for comfort. However, he couldn't just chicken out and back away-this was better than Peach's wrath.<p>

"Pop quiz," Peach suddenly said to him and the others. "What is the meaning of Christmas?"

After a moment of silence, Peach sighed and answered her own question. "It's gotta be family. You know, you do things together and give things to each other!"

But Ike wasn't listening. He was so close to the killer standing mixer he could feel the whistles of the deadly blades of the mixers, and he thought this was how he was going to die. By a standing mixer.

But it wasn't just any standing mixer.

The _ultra mega deluxe _standing mixer, he thought.

At least that makes his death seem less juvenile.

And he thought he had read somewhere that someone had died from this, but that might've been a glimpse of the near future for himself.

The mercenary diverted his gaze, trying to calm the horrific adrenaline that was bubbling up. But still, the stupid little egg shell had to be removed.

Ike peered back into the bowl. He leaned in to check if there really was an egg shell and that Peach hadn't mistaken it, and he hoped that he would be spared from this dangerous ordeal.

Then he saw a flash of white in the batter as it was mixed and folded.

No, he couldn't believe it.

Ike leaned in closer, praying that it was just his imagination haunting him, but doing so, the ends of his long headband succumbed to the evils of gravity...

And was harshly caught and tugged into the see-sawing pendulums in the bowl.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **he screamed bloody murder as his head was jerked roughly over and over, using all his strength to keep his head from being sliced to pieces.

Snake dropped the hot pan of cookies on Sonic's head (accident or no accident?) while Peach burned her fingers as she was handling the pie.

Kirby, meanwhile, learned that in times of danger, always put it out with water.

So he did just that.

The puffball hurled a massive bowl of cold water at Ike and his killer, the water bowl an oversized metal hat as it took refuge on the soaked indigo hair.

"You think that's gonna help?!" Ike's desperate shriek echoed from under the bowl, shocked by the sudden contact of icy liquid.

"When you're in danger, put it out with water!" Kirby defended himself.

"For _fire,_ but this is no fire! This is DEATH! I am face-to-face with DEATH right now!"

The puffball looked thoughtful. "Really? Good luck. I haven't learned what to do in times of death."

Peach, after recovering from the shock of her burned finger, skittered over to Ike and her ultra mega deluxe standing mixer and quickly unplugged it. Ike quickly but gratefully yanked his head out of the bowl, his tattered and batter-stained headband ends shooting out as well.

He stared, traumatized at the shredded ends of his headband. "That could've been me...my own flesh...in there…"

"Well, this means one thing," Peach piped up, shattering the shocked silence. "Ike, you're officially fired."

"Fire?" Kirby said, then shrieked in the mercenary's face, "I WAS RIGHT, IT WAS ALL FIRE!"

* * *

><p>"Heh heh heh, you and I are a good fit!"<p>

Roy and Roy snickered deviously as they plucked a mistletoe off the twinkling Christmas tree. Roy took the plant and stood on a chair, carefully attaching it to the top of the frame door of the room with a piece of tape.

"I wonder how everyone will fare with _this_," Roy chuckled. "Oh, it'll be so scandalous!"

Roy nodded in agreement with a smirk. "Now we only need two people to come through. Oh, this joke will be the highlight of all pranks!"

As if on cue, Samus stormed in with a grouchy expression with Ike's recognizable voice ringing in the back. "Come on, Samus! Can't you take a snowball to the face? I was just kicked out of Peach's kitchen! I needed some fun."

The bounty hunter conveniently stopped right under the mistletoe. "Don't you already know that I absolutely despise the cold?"

Ike appeared breathless next to her and panted, "How can I make it up to ya?"

Before Samus could reply, she and Ike were disrupted by a barrage of giggles and snickers. They turned to stare at Roy and Roy guffawing immaturely at them.

"What's _up_?" Samus growled, pun not intended.

"Why don't you look?" Roy giggled.

"Huh?"

Peering up, Ike and Samus's mouths dropped open at the sight of the red-and-green plant floating above them.

"Now you two have to do it! Heeheeeheeheh!" Roy sang as Roy snickered uncontrollably.

Samus glared at the immature redhead and Koopa, and scowled, "Yea, like I'd ever listen to y—"

She was interrupted as Ike's lips pressed onto her cold ones. "Am I forgiven?"

**A WHILE LATER**

After the commotion had died down in the living room, Fox and Wolf entered the house from the biting cold.

"Move out the way, Prickle Ball."

"Why don't you wait for me, Furface?"

"Because my life costs more than you, punk."

"Like anyone's gonna believe that."

The anthropomorphic fox and wolf scuffled through another room before being stopped by the Roys.

"Hey, you guys wanna look up?" Roy said, smirking.

Confused, Fox and Wolf peered up to stare at a mistletoe.

Disgusted, they whipped their heads back down and glared profusely at the snickering redhead and Koopa.

"This is not _funny_," Fox growled.

"Riddle me this," Roy said after calming down. "What is the meaning of Christmas?"

"Food."

"Money."

"No, it's gotta be family, don't ya think?" Roy said. "So now, you have to do what the mistletoe says! Heehee!"

The anthropomorphic fox and wolf slowly turned to face each other...

"KISS MY FIST," Wolf snarled and promptly sucker punched Fox in the face.

* * *

><p>In Peach's kitchen, all was well and in order. Well, after Peach continuously fired each of her so called helpers one by one until she was the only one left standing in the kitchen. She would've took less time doing this herself. In fact, she her one-man (er, one-woman in this case) job was much better than four.<p>

Grumbling incoherently to herself, the Mushroom princess finally pulled out the last cake, the one which Ike failed to make correctly. But, the cake looked weird.

Leaning in closer, Peach noticed the middle of the cake was slightly quivering. She set it on the table and grabbed a butter knife and cut a slit down the middle to see what cake malfunction it was.

And a vibrating grenade came into view.

The pink princess dropped the knife with a crash and hastily backed away.

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Alas, there was no Christmas feast (or kitchen, for that matter) for the day.

* * *

><p>At last, it was time to open presents. All the Smashers gathered around the tall Christmas tree, chatting excitedly about what they wanted their presents to be. After all the buzz died down, they started to grab at the wrapped gifts that had their name on it.<p>

"Open yours, Villager!" Mega Man exclaimed excitedly and handed him a brightly wrapped gift.

Villager took it carefully and nodded his thanks as he cautiously tugged the red ribbon off. Then he oh so carefully unwrapped glittery-golden paper from a box.

"Pick up the pace!" Mega Man urged. He couldn't wait to see Villager's reaction.

The mayor carefully folded it into neat squares before storing it in his seemingly never-ending pocket (who doesn't love to store cool wrapping paper?).

"Come on, now. You don't have to be that careful. Just rip it all off!" the blue robot boy said, an exasperated tone creeping up.

But Villager continued to slowly lift the cap open and plucked the papery stuffing concealing his present. By then, Mega Man had stopped cheering ecstatically and watched, unimpressed.

Finally opening the box, Villager tediously took out a large can of pesticide. He stared at the pesticide for a solid minute before turning to Mega Man and shrieking, "THIS IS IS MY WHOLE LIFE!" nearly blowing his eardrums out.

Nearby, Donkey Kong beat his chest in elation as he saw his giant packet of banana tree seeds he received from Olimar and Alph. The two gardeners received some flower pellets from the gorilla to birth more Pikmin in return. Bowser was slugged in the face by a Jack-in-the-Box fit with a punching glove from Mario, who received a bomb in his face from the Koopalings.

Rosalina received an elegant snow globe and a porcelain tea set from Luigi, who in turn got a sparkly bag of chocolates and a new pair of overalls from her. The cosmic princess generously gave the snow globe to her Luma who absolutely adored it. Luigi winked shyly at Rosalina and thanked her for his presents.

Lucina jokingly gave Robin a stack of dictionaries but his "real" present was a huge old-fashioned but super cool journal along with a quaint quill pen. "You can write all your favorite thoughts and experiences down," the swordswoman said, knowing Robin really liked to read and write.

The swordsmen chuckled. "What if they're all about you?"

Lucina received a box of truffles and a new cape and a pair of boots (she was glad, because what if she really _did _make Link eat her boots?) as well as coupons to go to that "Most Insane and Unpredictable Restaurant in the World" again, from Robin.

The Pokemon each received their favorite treat from Red who in turn received nothing from his Pokemon.

"Hey, what about the 'Christmas feast?'" Pac-Man inquired to no one in particular.

As if on cue, a certain Mushroom princess burst through the door, her blondeness seared blackish, smoke curling up from her hair. Her eyes scanned the room angrily.

"Who," she growled, "left _this _in the batter."

She held up an exploded, used grenade.

Immediately, all Smashers moved to the other side of the tree, leaving Snake standing by himself in the dust.

"Snake, I would like a word with you," Peach demanded ominously. Then she twisted on her heel and stormed back into the non-existent kitchen.

"Uh, you better go, Snake," Shulk warned.

"Yeah, or else we _all_ die," Bowser Jr. said nervously.

Mr. Game and Watch sliced a finger across his neck.

Once Snake was unwillingly shoved to the other side of the door (a.k.a. the Door to Hell), presents resumed.

Zelda received a lollipop bouquet and a twenty-pack of golden jeweled bracelets from Link in which the Hero was presented with new floppy hats in a rainbow of colors and a lifetime's worth of Lon Lon Milk specially imported from Hyrule from the princess. Lucas, Ness, Diddy, Toon, Nana, Popo, and Young each received, from Ganondorf, a huge stocking of sweets and a personally knitted hat (Ganondorf refused to tell anyone who knitted it).

The Gerudo in turn received a massive Christmas card created and decorated by the little Smashers, as well as a group hug. Captain Falcon, Wii Fit Trainer, and Little Mac all exchanged their own workout equipment between the three of them while R.O.B. was given a new charger and batteries from Dr. Mario.

The doctor was gifted with all sorts of pills from painkillers to antibiotics to sleeping pills to "cleaning wipes" that smelled exactly like chloroform ("the most essential weapon in Brawling," according to Dr. Mario). Duck Hunt Dog and his duck's gift to everyone was a big box to each Smasher, a box within a box until the smallest box contained essentially...nothing.

Ike presented Samus an epic multi-tasking grappling hook while the bounty hunter gave the mercenary an automatic sword polisher so he wouldn't have to work so hard on Ragnell's goldness.

All in all, everyone was enjoying the time—

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" King Dedede's aghast holler was heard. The penguin was seen sopping wet with remnants of tattered water balloon skin plastered against him.

The wet "From" tag was seen sticking onto his forehead which blatantly read, "From your favorite puffball, Not Meta Knight."

"KIRRRRBYYYYYY!" Dedede howled and proceeded to hunt said puffball down.

The Christmas tree shook ominously due to the vibration of the rampaging penguin. It teetered precariously, and time seemed to hold still as the Smashers peered anxiously at the tree.

Then it toppled.

_CRASH!_

The lights strung on the tree smashed in contact with the floor.

The Smashers in the living room gulped, knowing full well the inevitable, though none of them could move their feet. Marth sighed, pulling out a gas mask (he now regularly kept around) to protect his acne-free face.

From the shattered light bulbs, a single spark flew out.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

And so, this was the Smasher's _smashing_ Christmas. All occurrences, whether sweet or spicy, were what made their Christmas special.

The Smashers weren't just friends.

No, they were…

Family.


End file.
